gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac
FOR A MORE TRUE AND HONEST VERSION OF THIS PAGE, CLICK HERE Isaac is the main character of Golden Sun and a supporting character in the other installments in the series. He can wield a variety of weapons but prefers swords. Isaac is a Venus Adept, and as such, commands mostly Venus Djinn. In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, which takes place 30 years after the events of Lost Age, he takes care of his son, Matthew in a quaint cabin on the edge of Mount Aleph. Abilities Isaac primarily uses Venus Psynergy, which includes moves such as Move, Grow, Carry and Cloak outside of battle. In battle, Isaac can use a variety of devastating attacks such as Spire, Quake, Briar, Avalanche, Gaia, Cure, and Ragnarok. Matthew Matthew is Isaac's son introduced in the third game, Dark Dawn. He shares similar characteristics to Isaac, including blonde hair and the preference of swords. Matthew can utilize the powers of Venus Psynergy just as his father can, and serves as the main protagonist of Dark Dawn. War With Shulk For some reason, Isaac is at war with Shulk. No one knows why, but for some reason only one of them can get in. Despite Isaac having more games, seniority, and better sales, Shulk is a more popular choice, meaning he's a shoo-in and Isaac isn't. It must be because they're both blonde-haired swordsmen with magi- wait, Robin's that too. Well, then, Shulk and Isaac are both out. Sorry guys. Isaac and Shulk can't coexist, and Isaac, Shulk, and Robin can't coexist. But Shulk and Robin can definitely coexist. Role in the Super Smash Bros. Series Isaac was an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Hope for him grew when Little Mac was revealed to be playable, for obvious reasons. And then it turned out that not only was he not playable, but his Assist Trophy was cut as well. And there's not a single piece of Golden Sun content in a handheld-centered Smash Bros. game at all. But despite that, Golden Sun still got new content in the form of Dark Dawn's overworld theme. Hope for everyone's favorite blonde-haired swordsman may not be dead yet... Nevermind Sakurai trolled us and gave us Goat dragon and the Witch ho instead of highly requested and our Golden child... See what I did there? Golden Sun, Golden chi- I'll stop now. Smash Ultimate Meltdown After the August 8th, 2018 Nintendo Direct, Isaac fans noticed a screenshot on the official Smash Bros. website featuring Rathalos squaring off against sword-wielding characters in a perspective similar to that of Golden Sun battles. This, combined with the fact that the sun was visible in the sky during King K. Rool's reveal trailer, led them to believe that Isaac was confirmed. One month later, a Nintendo Direct was announced for September 6th. Isaac fans believed their time was now. It would wind up being delayed due to an earthquake, which was viewed as further evidence of Isaac's inclusion, as he specializes in Venus (Earth) psynergy. The Direct would air one week later.....and Isabelle would be confirmed instead. This (combined with Nintendo Online) did not go over well with many. Grinch Leak Isaac was included as part of the Grinch Leak, causing many to believe he was in already, but many others to disagree. But then, two things happened. One, a Wendy's promotional video showcased a new item- a sprout inside a bubble. The icon of the sprout looked suspiciously similar to Dark Dawn's icon for Growth psynergy. Then, people remembered that from the original Isabelle mural, both Little Mac and Olimar were slightly cut off before being fixed. Isaac's place in the leaked Grinch mural has Isaac inbetween those two. Between these, and Sakurai saying the Direct infact WAS edited because of the earthquake, it gave a new resurgence the theory that Isaac was cut from the Direct to stop it from being insensitive. Popularity Isaac was a popular choice pre-Brawl, but ultimately, he only made it in as an Assist Trophy. He slowly regained it over time, and it really grew once Little Mac was revealed, as mentioned above. Once the ballot was annoucned, Isaac's popularity skyrocketed him to the top three of the board (along with K. Rool and the Inklings, veterans notwithstanding). After the latter two were revealed to be costumes, Isaac ended up filling the void left by K. Rool, turning him into the new Ridley; though not as popular as the Kremling king, all of the detractors, needing to be fueled by attacking someone else's personal tastes, flocked to him. A few, for some indescernible reason, even attempted to start a Golden Sun vs. Earthbound war, but it never panned out, fortunately. He's assumed to be relatively popular on the ballot as he consistently places highly in "which character did you vote for" polls. For example, in a poll of 481 people, he placed first. Known Supporters *Frothingslosh *Hughs_Rage *earthmaster3 *Radori *energyman2289 *CuddlyDoll *kidmf935 *pokemonpokemon4 *JayStrike *InnerTubeHero *conceptuaris *Trivio *MegaPidgey *bleachfanz2113 *LordCarlisle *Pikachu942 * HerbertMcGee * SleepyMunchlax1, but he only does it for his best friend, IRL. He does have interest in trying Golden Sun though. * Hbthebattle * Frothingslosh (refers to him as Issac) Gallery Gs-isaac.jpg|Isaac's original design. DDIsaac.png|Issac's design in Dark Dawn. NTR_GoldenSun_01char01_E3.png|Matthew, Isaac's son as seen in Dark Dawn. IsaacNewcomer.png|Isaac with the Smash background. Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Golden Sun Characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:Hope for the Future Category:Swordsmen Category:Project M Category:Shares a Name with Somebody Else Category:The Holy Duo of Overly-Requested DLC Characters Category:Characters with Capes Category:Characters who have been Smashified Category:Irrelevant Category:Waifus Category:Animea Category:Animea Trash to be Removed Category:Isaac Category:Frothingslosh Category:Deconfirmed Category:Deconfirmed Again Category:Deconfirmed Yet Again